ILLUMINATUS
by Rousseau Descroix
Summary: 2 tahun setelah peristiwa itu... segalanya berubah. Ayumu kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit terbaik di Singapura. Sementara Blade Chilren menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan tenang? Ini tidak adil! Lihatlah, anak-anak Yaiba! Akan kuhancurkan ketenangan kalian! -Kiyotaka
1. Chapter 1

**ILLUMINATUS! , a Spiral fan fiction**

L`Proloque

- Queen Elizabeth Royal Hospital, Singapore -

Ini adalah pemandangan di dalam sebuah bangsal VVIP, dengan nomor kamar 008. Sejumlah peralatan medis berseliweran rapi di sudut-sudut bangsal, alat infus tegak mematung di tepi ranjang. Kau bisa melihat alat pacu jantung di sebelahnya, dan elektrokardioskop di sebelah alat pacu jantung besar itu. Dan ada pemandangan yang lebih menyedihkan. Seorang remaja lelaki berumur kira-kira 19 tahun tergeletak koma di atas ranjang.

Seorang wanita muda duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Ia sepertinya sudah berjaga siang dan malam di bangsal tersebut. Wajah wanita itu seakan berkeriput karena perasaan cemas yang mendalam tentang keadaan si remaja. Kontras dengan kondisi sang wanita, wajah si remaja tampak tenang. Dingin, malah. Sedingin es batu, setenang bayi yang sedang tidur pulas.

Pintu dibuka perlahan, dan sesosok pria masuk dengan membawa bunga _iris_ merah muda segar. Pria itu langsung mengganti bunga mawar layu di vas bunga dengan _iris_ yang dibawanya tanpa mengacuhkan si wanita.

"Kiyotaka? Kapan kau datang?" wanita itu gelagapan, matanya tampak sayu karena kurang tidur.

"Barusan," jawab pria yang dipanggil Kiyotaka itu, "bagaimana kondisi Ayumu?"

"Entahlah," wanita muda itu menatap sosok remaja yang terbaring di atas ranjang, "kata dokter kondisinya mulai membaik." Wanita itu mengelus wajah si remaja dengan lembut, seolah wajah itu adalah porselen Cina yang mahal.

"Syukurlah," si pria tersenyum, "apa dokter sudah mengetahui apa penyakitnya?" wanita itu menggeleng.

"Hmm" pria bernama Kiyotaka itu menghela nafas, "aku akan datang lagi besok. Ini, kumasakkan makanan untukmu, istriku" ia mengeluarkan dua boks _bento_ dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"_Arigato~_ kau sangat baik, Kiyotaka-san" wanita itu tersenyum lemas. Ia pasti benar-benar berjaga 24 jam di bangsal ini.

"_Hey, cheer up_," Kiyotaka menepuk bahu sang istri, "suatu hari nanti Ayumu pasti akan sembuh, aku yakin itu!"

"Ya, begitu juga aku," wanita cantik yang ditepuk bahunya menitikkan air mata, lalu mengusapnya.

"Nah. Aku pergi" Kiyotaka menutup pintu, "jaga dirimu, Madoka!"

"Hati-hati!"

Wanita cantik tadi kemudian menatap sang pemuda di atas ranjang. Perlahan air matanya menetes...

"Ayumu-kun... kapan kau akan sembuh?"

...

- Seoul International Airport, Seoul -

Seorang anak muda berambut putih laksana mutiara, panjangnya sebahu, dengan blazer _navy blue_ dan celana panjang berwarna senada berjalan turun dari pesawat milik Etihad Airways. Di sekeliling karpet merah yang digelarkan untuknya, ratusan remaja putri berteriak heboh seakan-akan mereka melihat malaikat turun ke bumi (?).

Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum saja dan melambaikan tangan ala Miss World (?), dan yang terjadi adalah teriakan-teriakan para gadis tadi semakin kencang saja.

Sang idola terus berjalan dengan tersenyum dan sesekali mengangguk sopan dan melambaikan tangan sampai karpet merah berhenti dan kemudian ia masuk ke dalam limosin yang sudah menanti.

Limosin ditutup lalu melaju kencang tanpa mempedulikan gadis-gadis malang yang sudah menunggu sejak dini hari (?), berharap bisa melihat idola mereka. Kasihan.

L`Proloque – End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Murder at the Basilica part I

- St. Peter Basilica, Vatican City -

Seorang gadis Jepang pirang terlihat khusyuk bersama ribuan jemaat Katolik dari seluruh dunia dalam ibadat misa yang digelar pada Kamis Putih ini. Suara emas paduan suara terbaik Vatikan menggema, merasuki segenap relung hati jemaat, melantunkan puji-pujian dan lagu-lagu rohani.

Dalam suasana yang tenang itu, tiba-tiba sang gadis berteriak, jatuh terkapar. Tak pelak, jemaat pun panik. Sebagian memanggil ambulans, sebagian menggoncangkan badan sang gadis. Sebagian jemaat bertambah panik ketika menyadari sang gadis... tertembak!

Tanpa disadari oleh jemaat yang larut dalam hebohnya kepanikan, seorang pria tinggi tegap berkulit hitam berpakaian serba hitam-hitam bergerak pelan meninggalkan gedung Basilika, bahkan tanpa terlacak oleh Garda Swiss yang berjaga dengan setia di setiap pintu keluar. (Saking paniknya jemaat?)

Selang tujuh setengah detik kemudian ambulans datang, bersama seperangkat alat sholat (?) eh salah, maksudnya seperangkat unit khusus dari Kepolisian Italia dan Interpol. Pekerja ambulans segera membawa sang gadis pergi.

...

- Queen Elizabeth Royal Hospital, Singapore -

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi di kamar itu. Elektrokardioskop yang semula hanya bisa menunjukkan garis lurus kini mulai menunjukkan garis miring, turun ke bawah lalu naik ke atas. Perangkat medis yang semula terhenti karena berasumsi bahwa pasien di ranjang telah mati, bekerja kembali secara otomatis. Lama sekali kemudian, keajaiban yang lebih besar terjadi.

Sang pasien perlahan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Seberkas sinar memancar ke matanya yang indah, menyibakkan tirai ketidaksadaran yang menutup kedua bilah berlian cokelat kehitaman itu. Wanita yang menungguinya, dengan wajah baru habis bangun tidur, terkesiap seakan melihat zombi (?) lalu berubah gembira.

"Ayumu-kun! Kamu sudah sadar?!" teriak seorang wanita di samping ranjangnya.

"Errgh..."

"Ini... ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Kau sadar! Ini... ini mujizat!" wanita itu berbinar.

"S.. s... siapa itu Ayumu?" pemuda itu menatap heran wanita yang berada di samping ranjang. Mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah si wanita berubah.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Tentu saja KAU!" wanita itu mengernyit.

"Aku bukan Ayumu! Lalu kau ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu," ujar si pemuda. Wanita itu syok seketika.

"Hei! Aku Madoka, kakak iparmu! Kau mengenalku, Ayumu! Aku Madoka!" wanita itu menggoncang-goncangkan badan si pemuda dengan panik.

"Madoka, yah... kk... kalau begitu pergilah, Madoka-san. A.. aku tidak mengenalmu. Maafkan aku, mungkin kau salah orang. Aku bukan Ayumu," kata si pemuda.

Madoka bergetar hebat.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Kau Ayumu, kan?! Kau Ayumu! Sadarlah! Sadarlah.." ia terisak.

Pintu dibuka. Kiyotaka Narumi muncul dari baliknya membawa bunga iris segar warna merah marun.

"Hai!" sapanya ceria.

Madoka menoleh, matanya masih sembab karena menangis.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Siapa kau?" pemuda di atas ranjang balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu siapa kau?! Aku ini kakakmu, baka" jawab Kiyotaka seraya tertawa. Yang diketawakan hanya menatap dengan bingung. Madoka menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter muncul secara gaib (?) dari balik pintu dan masuk tanpa permisi. Ketiga orang di kamar kaget.

"Nyonya Madoka Narumi? Bisa saya bicara dengan Anda di luar?" dokter itu bertanya dengan wajah panik.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Madoka berjalan keluar, masih dengan mata sembab.

... di luar kamar ...

"Ada apa Dokter?" tanya Madoka.

"dari tanda-tanda medis dan hasil pemeriksaan kami, Ayumu Narumi diduga mengalami kerusakan pada korteks otak.. dan kami duga kuat ia menderitatotal memory cortecial syndrome"

"Apa itu?" Madoka tidak mengerti.

"sebuah gejala medis yang ditandai kerusakan permanen pada memori baik jangka pendek maupun jangka panjang, di mana penderita kehilangan seluruh ingatannya dan bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri."

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkan dia, dok?" lanjutnya. Dokter itu hanya bisa menggeleng lemah

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah menghalalkan segala cara (?) untuk bisa memulihkan ingatannya, tapi hasilnya nihil... secara hukum Ayumu... sudah meninggal..." dokter itu menjelaskan dengan lirih.

"APA?! Ini tidak mungkin! Anda pasti berbohong kan Dokter? Ini tidak benar kan Dokter? Bagaimana mungkin...?! ayumu... tidak, tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kami sedang meneliti lebih lanjut tentang masalah ini karena, emm, masalah ini tergolong sangat langka dan hanya 3 orang dari 2 miliar pernah mengalaminya, berbeda dari amnesia biasa." Dokter yang malang itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Madoka seraya menggumamkan permisi yang lirih.

Madoka hanya bisa menatap punggung dokter itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa asa, dan perlahan air matanya menetes...

"Ini tidak mungkin..."

...

- Holy Sepulchre, Jerusalem -

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi besar dan berpakaian ala MIB dengan stelan hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam berkeliaran di sekitar gereja. Matanya mengawasi dengan liar setiap peziarah yang berkunjung ke kompleks pemakaman Yesus Kristus itu. Seolah ada seseorang yang dia cari.

Kemudian seorang pria berjubah merah, memakai kippa hitam dan berpakaian merah dengan garis-garis putih, emas, serta hitam menghampirinya. Pria misterius itu membawanya menjauhi keramaian.

Kedua manusia mencurigakan itu berjalan melintasi Masjid al Aqsha menuju sebuah lorong yang tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi masjid. Pria berjubah merah berbicara dengan dua tentara Israel yang berjaga di depan lorong dalam bahasa Ibrani, kemudian kedua tentara itu mempersilakan mereka masuk. Mereka memasuki lorong yang gelap itu tanpa suara. Kedua orang itu menghilang di balik lorong yang semakin gelap, semakin gelap, semakin gelap...

...

- "M" Industrial Corporation Building, Tel Aviv, Israel – First Floor -

Seorang anak muda berumur kira-kira 20 tahun masuk ke dalam gedung, lalu tiba-tiba saja semua orang disekitarnya membentuk barisan yang sangat panjang, rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan lobi lantai satu bangunan pencakar langit termegah se-Israel itu. Mereka membungkuk hormat seolah-olah sedang menyambut Hitler (mungkin karena khawatir akan ditembak bila tidak membungkuk?) lalu membiarkan sang pemuda lewat begitu saja.

Pemuda itu menghampiri salah seorang office boy berwajah India yang berada di ujung barisan.

"Apakah Benjamin Y. Solomon ada?"

"i..i..iya Tuan Muda Mizushiro, Presdir Solomon ada di dalam," si office boy menjawab dengan gugup. Pemuda misterius itu langsung masuk ke dalam lift, bahkan tanpa mengucap terima kasih.

Merasa bahaya besar yang mengancam jiwa mereka (?) sudah tiada, barisan panjang itu langsung bubar tanpa dikomando.

- 33rd Floor -

Pemuda misterius itu keluar dari lift dan segera masuk ke ruangan kerja Sang CEO, satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di lantai 33 selain lobi kecil yang ada lift-nya. Ia mendapati sang CEO sedang meletakkan kedua kakinya dengan nikmat di atas meja berlapis perak yang mahal. Bukan sikap yang baik untuk menyambut tamu.

"Ah, Tuan Muda Hizumi, saya rasa. Ada apa?" sapa sang Presdir berbasa-basi.

"Jangan menyepelekan aku, pekerja. Aku bisa memecatmu kapan saja aku mau" jawabnya dingin. Sang CEO dengan tahu diri segera membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Ada berita bagus untukmu, Ben," lanjutnya lagi, "Ayumu sudah kehilangan ingatannya seutuhnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan kita" Ia tersenyum simpul, seberkas sinar berkilat di mata kucingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kakaknya?"

"Kiyotaka maksudmu?" ia terkekeh sinis, "Ia berada di pihak kita, tenang saja. Ia selalu membenci Ayumu, kamu tau?"

"Benarkah? Bukankah katamu Ayumu adalah kloningnya?" Benjamin kini terlihat penasaran.

"Yeah, tapi…. bukankah saat ini Ayumu sudah merebut segalanya dari Kiyotaka? Memang sih belum terlihat kebencian Kiyotaka pada Ayumu. Tapi kau nanti akan lihat sendiri," pemuda itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan apa yang aku tugaskan padamu? Apa sudah kaulaksanakan dengan baik?"

"Saat ini Gereja Katolik sedang berada dalam masa berkabung setelah si Yuizaki itu selesai dibereskan. Mereka tidak tau siapa pelakunya, sebagaimana yang kita harapkan"

"Biar kutebak. Kau menyewa pembunuh bayaran, ya kan?"

"Tidak, tidak bisa begitu. Nanti kita ketahuan. Biasanya orang seperti itu penjilat. Jika seseorang yang berpihak pada Ayumu membayarnya lebih banyak dari yang kita berikan, kita bisa tamat."

"Analisis yang bagus. Siapa lagi saksi yang masih ada?"

"Masih cukup banyak, mungkin sekitar 25 orang. Biar kulihat daftar yang baru saja dirilis Interpol Jepang. Hmm… Kosuke Asazuki, Ryoko Takamachi, Imari Sekiguchi, Rio Takeuchi, Peterina Kazuchigawa, Madoka Narumi, Kara Ivanov, Francoise Sigismund Rousseau, Yuizaki Sayuri, Iris Antouniette. Aneh. Mereka hanya merilis nama-nama ini saja. Seharusnya ada 25 orang, kan?"

"Kau sebut… Iris Antouniette?"

"Ya memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan….."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Is This The Beginning?

FLASHBACK

- Sevastopol, Crimea, 12 years ago -

Hujan deras membasahi kompleks pekuburan itu, langit di atasnya dipenuhi awan-awan cumulonimbus berwarna kelabu muram. Seorang gadis terisak lirih di sudut, di depan sepasang makam yang tampaknya masih baru. Gadis itu menggenggam erat salib di tangannya. Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini?" isaknya.

Seorang biarawati kemudian menghampirinya. Biarawati itu menepuk bahu si gadis dengan lembut, tapi si gadis hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kara, ayo kembali ke panti. Nanti kamu sakit," biarawati itu berkata dengan lembut. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menggeleng. Lalu, dengan putus asa, biarawati itu meninggalkan gadis itu

FLASHBACK – END  
...

- Sevastopol, Crimea, now -

"Kousuke" seorang wanita muda memanggil rekan prianya yang tengah menatap pusara.

"Apa?" pria yang dipanggil Kousuke menjawab dengan acuh.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang salah? Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Kara sudah mati."

"Itu tidak mungkin, kalau ia sudah mati tidak mungkin Kiyotaka menyuruh kita mencarinya"

"Benar juga... tapi apakah..."

"Apakah apa lagi?"

"Apakah Kiyotaka ingin kita menghabisinya?" wanita itu bertanya lagi. Kousuke tertegun.

"Kiyotaka... pria itu selalu sangat misterius untukku. Apa yang ia rencanakan kali ini?"

...

- Somewhere unknown -

Pria tinggi itu duduk dengan tegang di kursinya, sebuah kursi kayu jati Jawa kualitas terbaik yang berumur lebih  
dari seratus tahun dengan ukiran kayu Malagan yang terkenal. Meja kerjanya jelas sekali terlalu rapi untuk seorang lelaki normal, yang menandakan bahwa seorang wanita pasti baru saja merapikannya beberapa detik sebelumnya (?). Ia membolak-balik lembaran yang berada di atas meja pualam putih dengan permukaan dari berlian hitam asli (?) , seseali terlihat sedang mempelajari isi lembaran itu. Wajah rupawannya terlihat seperti pejabat publik yang sedang diperiksa KPK saking frustasinya.

"Di mana dia?! Kenapa tidak muncul-muncul?!" gerutunya dengan nada bariton yang tinggi. Kaca jendela yang bening laksana kaca itu bergetar halus. Kemudian ia mendengar pintu diketuk. Pria itu menghela nafasnya berat, mencoba melawan amarah yang hendak menguasai jiwanya. _Mungkinkah itu dia?_ batinnya.

"Masuk!" suaranya menyiratkan ketegasan. Tak lama setelahnya sesosok manusia berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah gelap dan tertutup kacamata hitam muncul dari balik pintu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? apakah gadis itu sudah kau bereskan?" yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Bagus. Bersiaplah untuk tugas selanjutnya. Kau lihat gadis di foto ini?" tanya pria itu. Sosok hhitam itu hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah mengirim orang kepercayaanku, _saudaramu_, untuk mencari gadis ini. Habisi gadis ini sebelum mereka menemukannya. Paham?" kembali sosok itu mengangguk.

"Beristirahatlah untuk malam ini. Besok kau berangkat ke Sevastopol jam lima." Pria tinggi berambut cokelat itu berdiri dari kursinya untuk menepuk bahu si sosok hitam. Seringaian muncul di wajahya. Tak lama kemudian manusia berpakaian serba hitam itu beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian membungkuk pada pria tinggi dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah sosok berbaju hitam itu pergi, pria tinggi itu melangkah menuju rak buku logamnya, yang disepuh platinum, lalu mengambil sebuah buku besar bersampul merah marun yang tampak tua dan berdebu. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, meletakkan buku itu di atas meja, menyesap cangkir berisi cairan jernih yang baru beberapa bulan terakhir digemarinya, dan membuka buku itu.

"Blade Children ... kematian adikku harus kubalaskan dengan teror yang akan terus menghantui hidup kalian ..." desisnya.

...

- Jaffa, Israel -

Remaja puteri berambut abu-abu itu tampak membaur dengan banyak turis lainnya yang tengah menikmati keindahan dermaga. Mengenakan kaus lengan pendek dan rok berlipit-lipit putih, ia samasekali tidak tampak mencurigakan. Ia berjalan melintasi sejumlah wanita Amerika dan Cina yang membagikan _flyer_ permohonan donasi untuk rakyat Gaza (?) kepada semua orang Yahudi yang menatap mereka dengan wajah cemberut dan mengernyit, ketika tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang pria yang tampak sedang memasuki masjid el-Bahr. Dari belakang dapat dilihat bahwa pria itu tinggi dan berambut oranye cerah. Saat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, gadis itu tercengang.

"T-t-tidak mungkin ..." Gadis itu segera berlari menjauh. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa pria itu keluar dari masjid untuk mengejarnya. Gadis itu berlari terus menerus, nyaris menubruk beberapa pejalan kaki Yahudi yang kemudian mengomelinya dalam bahasa Ibrani. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat bahwa pria itu semakin dekat.

"Rio-chan!" teriak pria itu. "Jangan lari!"

Ia tak mau mendengarkan pria itu dan justru mempercepat larinya sampai di HaPisga Garden. Ia bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon palem yang rimbun dan menenangkan nafasnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Halo!" pria itu sudah berada di depannya.

"AAAAAAA! HANTU!" gadis itu berteriak tidak tahu malu (?) menyebabkan semua orang di taman itu menatap ke arah mereka.

"AKU BUKAN HANTU BODOH!" pria itu menjitaknya dengan lembut. "Masa kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Kanone"

"Kanone sudah mati! Kau siapa?!" gadis itu berteriak lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sudah mati? Aku masih hidup, di sini di depanmu! Hmm... kita bicara di rumah makan saja ya? Aku lapar." Kanone sekarang menggandeng tangan si gadis, membuat semua orang di sekeliling mereka membelalakkan mata dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak (?) kemudian memanggil taksi.

"_9 Olei Zion St. Mr!_" ia langsung membuka pintu dan memasukkan gadis itu dengan paksa.

Taksi itu pun melesat pergi, dan semua orang yang menatap mereka tadi tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan seolah sudah melihat syuting drama Korea gratis (?)

...

Salvator Mundi International Hospital, Rome

**Hiyono's POV**

_Di mana aku? Apakah aku masih hidup? Kenapa aku hanya merasakan gelap? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Suara siapa itu? Keramaian apa yang terjadi? Ada… ada cahaya… aku… aku harus…. Aku harus meraihnya… aku…_

_Aku jatuh. Dan cahaya itu perlahan memudar…._

_Aku kembali terkurung dalam kegelapan tak berujung…_

_Tunggu. Sekelebat cahaya yang lain muncul. Cahaya yang begitu indah, berkelebat dalam merah… merah seperti darah…_

_Darah!_

_Cahaya itu menerjang dengan begitu cepat, ke arahku, seakan ia bersiap menelanku bulat-bulat. Entah mengapa, aku tidak berlari. Aku tidak bisa berlari. Kakiku serasa terpaku. Dan ketika cahaya itu menyentuhku….._

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan-lahan dan kurasakan jantungku begitu sakit. Ketika kesadaranku kembali utuh, aku menyadari aku berada di rumah sakit. Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di Basilika Santo Petrus, menemui Kiyotaka-san? Tapi aku malah terbangun di atas sebuah ranjang empuk, dikelilingai banyak pria besar berpakaian seragam dan berlencana Interpol yang saling bercakap-cakap dengan santai. Aku menatap ke jendela yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarku. Roma benar-benar berkilauan pada malam hari.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tenteram dan aman. Tapi itu tudak bertahan lama. Semua suasana santai di kamar rumah sakit itu lenyap setelah HP ku berbunyi nyaring di atas meja.

Kumainkan HP dengan lincah menggunakan satu jari lalu sebuah SMS masuk dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal muncul.

090 - 2201 - 6754  
_Kau sudah sadar, rupanya._

"_Signorina_ Hiyono Yuizaki?" seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan wajah tidak ramah bertanya kepadaku. Kalau kulihat pakaiannya dan lencananya, kurasa itu polisi Italia.

"Kami akan memulai penyelidikan terhadapmu besok, jadi silakan beristirahat dan kumpulkan kembali ingatanmu. Kau tampaknya akan mengalami amnesia, jika saja Interpol tidak segera mengangkutmu ke sini. _Ja, Buona notte, dormi bene."_

**Hiyono's POV - End**

...

**- **Somewhere unknown -

Seorang pemuda tampan terbangun dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup yang pengap. Pakaian pasien rumah sakit yang dikenakannya sudah sobek di sana sini sampai ia nyaris telanjang, serta ia merasa sangat kesakitan. Matanya merah membara (?), mukanya pucat, dan tubuh atletisnya dipenuhi bekas penganiayaan. Kondisinya lebih tepat dibilang seperti orang sakaw yang baru saja menjadi korban amukan massa.

"Hallo? Apa ada orang?" teriaknya. Tidak terdengar ada jawaban.

"T-tolong! _Please!_ A—aa—aargh!" ia berteriak lagi, tetapi kini dengan setengah mengerang, menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Luka di pelipisnya mulai mengucurkan darah. Menyadari upaya berteriaknya sia-sia, pemuda itu mencoba berdiri dengan segala susah dan payah. Ia memaksakan dirinya berjalan ke arah pintu, sempoyongan dan hanya setengah sadar, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menyiksa.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dengan suara keras di depan pintu, menubrukkan badan sekuat tenaga dengan bidang kayu rectangular lapuk yang menghalangi jalannya ke dunia luar. Percuma. Pintu itu, mesikpun terlihat sudah uzur dimakan usia, ternyata tidaklah selemah perkiraan.

"Hi…. yo… no…" suara terakhir pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk dengan kondisi menyedihkan.

...

Sevastopol Police Office, Autonomous Republic of Crimea

"_Excuse me, but are you sure that Kara Ivanov had moved two years ago?_" seorang pemuda berambut jingga protes seraya mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban dari petugas kepolisian yang tidak memuaskannya.

"_Yes, I'm sure about it. The characteristic you had told me and the photo your friend gave me matches our database. Kara Amelia Maria Ivanov, age 18. Yes, yes. Our database stated that she moved to Poland at February 2012 that means 2 years ago,_" timpal si petugas dengan seketus-ketusnya.

"_What's the name of the city?_" seorang perempuan muda yang rambutnya juga jingga mencoba menengahi perseteruan kedua pria tersebut sebelum pecah Perang Dunia IV (?), "_We need to know her exact location since she is our… umm….. err…_"

"_Your what?!"_ ketus si petugas.

"_Argh! Our client! Yes she is our business client!_" perempuan muda itu menjawab dengan cemerlang(?).

"_Don't ask me! I don't know. Go and ask Polish Immigration Office!_" si petugas menggebrak meja dengan ekspresi wajah mengusir, tanda bahwa negosiasi telah resmi gagal. Pasangan muda berambut sama-sama jingga itu hanya berdecak kesal sambil berlalu.

"_Shimatta!_ Petugas itu menyebalkan!" keluh si lelaki saat mereka keluar dari kantor kepolisian. Tepat saat itu juga seorang remaja puteri yang membawa bendera Russia menabraknya. Kedua orang itu jatuh.

"Aduh!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Maaf, saya tidak memperhatikan jalan," si remaja meminta maaf seraya menatap pemuda berambut jingga dan perempuan yang bersamanya. Pemuda itu terkejut. Begitu juga si remaja. _Perasaanku mengatakan aku pernah melihat orang ini,_ pikirnya.

"K…kk….kk…kk.. Kara?!" ia setengah berteriak kegirangan.

"Bagaimana Anda mengetahui nama saya?" ekspresi gadis itu curiga seraya perlahan bergerak menjauh.

"Emmm, kami jelaskan nanti saja ya!" perempuan berambut jingga itu menolong si gadis berdiri, "Sekarang kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, Kara-_san_!" lanjutnya dengan riang.

"Bantuan apa? Siapa Anda berdua ini? Saya tidak mengerti, _I don't understand!_" si gadis bingung, tapi hanya menurut ketika wanita berambut jingga menggelandangnya ke dalam mobil. Sesaat ia menatap curiga saat pemuda berambut jingga menjauhi mereka dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Calm down,_" kata si wanita berambut jingga, "Ah, ya! Kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Ryoko Takamachi, panggil saja Ryoko! Kau pasti Kara Ivanov kan?" wanita bernama Ryoko itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ri… Riyoko?" si remaja bertanya keheranan, dengan aksen Rusia-Ukraina campuran yang kental.

Ia jelas sekali tampak bingung. Dalam pikirannya sekarang mungkin sedang berkecamuk Perang Dunia V (?) antara dua kubu, yang satu menyuruhnya membalas memperkenalkan diri dan kubu satu lagi menyuruh lari menjauh. Tetapi akhirnya ia memutuskan menerima tangan Ryoko.

"Kara._ Mein name ist Kara_" jawabnya. Mereka berjabatan tangan, lalu saling menatap dan tersenyum. Tampak sekali bahwa rasa curiga pada diri Kara sudah hilang tanpa jejak (?) dilihat dari ekspresi matanya yang tampak bersahabat.

"Wah. Cepat sekali kalian akrabnya," Pria berambut jingga mendekati mereka dan membuka pintu mobil seraya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, "masuklah."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu!" Ryoko langsung menjitak ubun-ubunnya. Melihat wajah si pemuda itu tiba-tiba Kara tampak seperti habis dapat pencerahan setelah bermeditasi 4000 tahun di sungai Gangga (?).

"Ah, aku ingat! Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu saat aku berada di Berlin tiga tahun lalu, ya? Kau – kau … kau pria Jepang berambut jingga yang waktu itu nyaris tertabrak mobil pamanku! Ya! Ya! Aku masih ingat saat kamu memaki-maki pamanku dalam bahasa Jepang itu! Kau pasti mabuk kan saat itu?"

"Hah? JADI PENGENDARA MOBIL SIALAN ITU PAMAN MU?!" teriak si pria dan Kara mengangguk-angguk senang. Ryoko berjuang menahan diri untuk tidak meledak tertawa.

"Argh! _Shimatta, ne~_! bagaimana bisa kamu setenang itu saat pamanmu mau membunuh orang hah?!" pria itu menendang ban mobil yang tidak bersalah (?) dan menyebabkan terdengar suara…"KRUYUK-KRUYUK-KRUYUK!"

Suasana hening selama 5 menit, kemudian Ryoko angkat bicara.

"Kamu lapar, Kara?" tanya Ryoko yang dibalas dengan gelengan mantap oleh Kara.

"Ah, tidak, itu suara nada dering HP-ku. Ada SMS masuk," Kara yang menjadi korban penuduhan sepihak (?) langsung membuka _smart-phone_ itu, lantas melihat apa yang tertera di layar. Seseorang mengirim gambar kepadanya dan gambar itu ditampilkan secara otomatis saat Kara membuka HP. _Jelek sekali nada deringnya,_ batin Ryoko.

DEG.

Jantung Kara terasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi syok pasca-trauma. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan HP yang berada dalam genggamannya jatuh, untung si pria sigap menangkap HP itu (?). tak lama kemudian Kara ambruk.

"KARA! KARA! KAAARAAAA!"

"Cepat! Panggil 911!"

...


End file.
